Blue Eyes
by BradPitt'sLadi
Summary: They believe your story, and we want them to belive it......
1. Default Chapter

Blue Eyes  
Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of higher ground.  
  
Shelby woke up in her usual bad mood and walked to the bathroom. Her hair was messed up and blonde strands seemed to consume her head. She brushed them into a slick pony tail and brushed her teeth. She took one step outside but turned back. She felt dirty, but she had taken a shower last night and scrubbed so hard that her it scraped her skin. She still felt dirty. She turned around only to find Scott right there in front of her. His deep blue eyes looked as if they were hiding something, something unexpected, something more than what she wanted. They walked to their first class, hand in hand. Shelby kept looking up in Scott's eyes to see if the same feeling came to her every glance. It was still there. It made her feel like she wasn't the only one he wanted the only one he needed. Those royal blue eyes knew something she didn't, and she was going to find out what it was.  
Scott jumped when the bell of 6th period, their last period rang. and before he had a chance to feel it, he was laying down in bed dreaming.  
I don't want to do this  
Shut up right now, why else did you come in here than?  
Please don't do this  
Sorry, it will already be done by the time you are done.  
Scott woke up in a sweat, but smiled a revenging smile. I got it, Scott said, I Got it! Scott got out of bed and ran to peters office, the sun was now raising, and he could see people walking around. He made it to the office and started digging around. It wasn't there. He turned to leave when he noticed a small safe behind Peter's desk. He slammed it open and found it. Within minutes, he could destroy any evidence that the accident occurred, he could stop anyone from ever knowing, besides Peter. The front of the folder said Confidential, and scotts blue eyes knew why. he drifted off into a flashback.  
No  
You gave it to someone else, why not me  
I don't want you  
Well it's a little late for that now, and it's a little late for you.  
Scott snapped out of it when he heard the blood-curdling scream. He turned but nobody was there. The scream came from his flashback, and he knew why. Without thinking it over for a second he threw the file into the already-lit fireplace and his deep blue eyes watched it all burn to ash. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the higher ground characters. SORRY IT IS SO SHORT!  
Blue eyes part 2  
  
It was a new day, a new day for old memories. Scott had woken up and pulled out his journal. He read some old entries than closed the blue covered book. Soon it was time for group. Scott hated group, he hated it when he was asked to reveal something about his life back home. They always looked into his eyes, he hated it when they looked into his eyes, it was like they were trying to read his soul, what he was thinking, what was in his past, but he would never let them in, never.  
He slowly made his way to the lodge. When he arrived he was the only one late, he was always late. He took a seat In the corner and listened to peter talk about revealing secrets, revealing pasts. Every time Peter said secret Shelby turned to Scott's blue eyes. He caught her passing glances and returend them with an insulting look on his face, Shelby hated that look. Peter said that he was going to have the kids say something they miss from back home. The minute peter said back home, Scott seemed suspicious. Peter wanted Scott to tell peter wanted to get Scott back.   
"What do you miss, David?" peter said anxiously.  
"I miss my cousin, Donna. She was...well I miss her." He said choking down the tears.  
The name rung in Scott's head, Donna. His blue eyes darted around the room, he had to get a way out, he had to get away from David, away from peter, and away from horizon, but most of all he had to get away from Donna. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I don't own any of the original higher ground characters or the supreme court.  
  
Blue eyes part 3.  
  
  
Before Scott could mumble some pitiful excuse to leave group that night he was out the door. He ran and ran, he ran to the only place he could know to run to, the docks. As he reached the docks and saw the water it reminded him of something, something he had before his life spun out of control, something that he had before he had those dreaded flashbacks.  
* Your eyes are like the shining sea.  
Scott, you aren't a poet so don't even try. He he!  
I may not be a poet but I am a Frenchman.  
How are you a Frenchmen?  
Well for starters I am very fond of their kiss...*  
As soon as he heard the word kiss, he winced. A chill ran through his body as he remembered that kiss, her last kiss, well her last willful kiss.  
Scott stood at the docks just trying to remember a time in his life when he was completely happy. When people would look in his blue eyes and find nothing but goodness and happiness. Those times were over, and he knew it. It wasn't all bad though, he still remembered the way she felt, the hurt in her cries, and the look on her face in the end.  
Scott headed back to the dorm but was stopped by peter. Peter had just recently looked in his safe and found none of Scott's probation papers, court notices, or sentencing papers, it was gone, and it wasn't by accident. Peter took Scott to his office and sat him down right in front of the safe. Peter questioned Scott about who he might know who would want him to go through trials or possibly go to jail because he didn't have his probation notices or his sentencing papers. A pleasurable smile crossed Scott's face when he heard that peter didn't suspect Scott for burning the papers.   
"Scott, I need those papers, you will be back in jail before you can plead if we don't find them!." Peter said yelling in Scott's face, almost forgetting that Scott's real problems were confidential and nobody was to ever know, ever.  
"Scott, you have played you part well, everyone believes your story, they believe you were as drug addict who was raped by his stepmom, they believe it, and that's what we want them to believe. If they knew why you were really here it would be a disaster and I too could go to jail. Now Jason, how long do you think you can keep your cover as Scott Barringer drug addict and rape victim, because you will have to keep your cover until I can find your papers, that may be awhile. You cant breath a word of this conversation to nobody you hear that Jason, nobody! I don't think anybody suspects a thing but we cant be too sure of that..."Peter went on.  
"Nobody believes nothing, when can I get out of here, when is my probation up, when can I got home and not have to worry about the feds coming to my house? When is my time up?" Scott said anxiously, "Peter I need some answers and I need them quick."  
"Umm well your probation is up in two and a half months, but you have another month of monitoring, so in about three and a half months you will be off the hook, but that is if we find your papers, if not you are back in jail for the rest of your original sentencing, until you are thirty." Peter said not looking too sure of himself.  
Scott turned to look at the clock, it was 11:30. He rubbed his eyes and answered some more of peters endless questions.  
"Now Scott, if we don't find those papers, you will have to go through another trial and testify again." Peter said summing up the night, by now it was 12:45. "Jason you can go now, just get some sleep and we will continue In the morning."  
With that Scott left heading for his dorm. He thought about what peter said 'another trial and testify again, testify again, testify again' it rang through his head like a bell. This time he would tell them the truth, he would tell them what really happened the night that Donna was deceived by Scott's blue eyes. 


End file.
